User blog:TopsyKretts3/The Usefulness of the CBL
user="TopsyKretts3"The CBL doesn't care about harassment, and Nexon will not ban you for being CBL dirty. Furthuremore, you should not judge someone if they are CBL dirty/clean. CBL clean only means that there is no evidence of them hacking in the CBL's hands. CBL dirty only means that the the thinks that they are hacking, or see that they are in a glitch/exploit spot. I italicised the word in because the CBL generally does not look at intent. They will label you as dirty whether you are int he glitch/exploit by accident, or on purpose./quote I posted this in a previous thread, but it turned out that the author of the thread was mis-interpreted. So I would now like to discuss this matter in it's own thread. My opinion is that the CBL is generally not that useful; They cannot ban, and CBL Dirty/Clean do not mean that much, and it should only be used as a resource, or library, for evidence. The CBL really has no real power in Combat Arms, since they are not affiliated with Nexon. They cannot hand out bans, suspensions, or warnings. They can only label a player as dirty. If this doesn't count as harassment, then it counts for very little; players are called dirty/hackers every day in game. Hackusations are made by high, and low ranked players. If anything, this system is basically just a system of hackusations. It is not even that useful of a system at that. CBL clean really only means that there is no credible evidence, in the eyes of the reviewers, of the player hacking. CBL dirty also only means that it is the opinion of the reviewers that the person is illegitimate. Opinion and fact are two very different things. What may seem like an intentional glitch, exploit, or tap, may just be the result of an accident, or lag. In others words, the person may not have the intent to commit the offence, but still be labelled a hacker. Now, of course they won't stay dirty for long; file an appeal, present your case, claim you have no intent, and the CBL fixes it's mistake, however long it takes. But that still means that for a period of time, you are CBL dirty, and seen by the users of the website as a hacker, only due to someone recording you're lagg, or unintentional glitching. With all the things that can go wrong with the whole reviewing/appeal process, the CBL is really not that credible of a source. However, that does not mean that it is completely useless. One thing that the CBL is quite useful is as a library for evidence. Nexon does not publicly why every player was banned. But the CBL does show the evidence when a player is made CBL dirty, or banned. You not kick a player purely for being CBL dirty, but you should check the evidence of CBL dirty players, to see if it checks out. So in closing, the CBL is really not too much of a useful website. It receives reports, labels the players they think are dirty as such, but after that, they really cannot do much. The reports still have to be submitted to Nexon. And the fact that Nexon doesn't always agree with the decisions of the CBL shows that they are not always right, and that the evidence should be checked before someone makes a decision on what to do with a player. Hackers spoil everyone's fun; they exploit the game, however, the hackusations they cause spoil the fun even when they leave. Be smart, don't let the hackers win. - Signed Kretts So now I want to ask; what are your opinions on this? What do you think. *''Original Post: http://forum.nexon.net/CombatArms/forums/thread/7420519.aspx'' Category:Blog posts